1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for providing training on medical procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
The removal of materials via cutting tools has been simulated in a number of papers, particularly in the form of machining papers focused on the case of metal removal in industrial machining. In general, such simulations are not conducive to real-time simulation of material removal. On the whole, such papers tend to relate a number of mechanical factors and to provide a connection between inputs (in the form of tool configuration and material being affected) and outputs (in the form of resisting forces/moments/torques and material removed).
In this regard, there have been a number of works in the past ten years relating to small high speed burrs used to remove either bone or dental enamel. Simulation models have been developed for approximating the removal of material as a function of multiple mechanical factors relating to the tool, the material to be cut and their interactions.